eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1484 (4 August 1997)
Synopsis Bianca is about to put her plan into action. She's offhand to Ricky as he leaves, and even Ricky notices it. She follows him as soon as he leaves, but she bumps into Annie as she's hurrying across the square after him and he turns the corner to the Arches. Lenny walks over to the shop and sees Bianca coming, and rushes back to warn them, so Mark and Ricky quickly shut the doors. Bianca sees the empty road and goes off to whine to Tiffany about it. Tiffany concludes that Ricky was picked up by the woman in a car, so she must be a rich cow. Annie is annoyed with George because she has a discrepancy with her accounts, and she asks him outright if the £7,000 that is missing is anything to do with the licence of the Vic. George says it could be, but he bets she had an excellent night last night - and that Dixon was in spending freely. Annie agrees, and George says it's not such bad business after all then, as they get it back, as well as the favours. Annie's not at all keen on the afternoon entertainment - family Sunday dinner in the square. Peggy thinks that it'll be nice to have lunch outside in the centre of Albert Square. She has set up tables there and the family all arrive and say it'll be a "nice change." Bianca gets all tearful in the Vic, and goes home to pack Ricky's suitcase. Ruth is in for a drink as she's got nothing else to do, and she sees the exchange between Tiffany and Bianca and asks Tiffany at the bar why Bianca left so upset. Tiffany tells her that Ricky's playing around, and Ruth goes over to see Bianca and tell her the real reason. Bianca doesn't believe her at first, but Ruth persuades her to come to the speedway with her. They watch and cheer Ricky on as he wins his first race. Afterwards Bianca goes over and tells him that the race was exciting and he "was so....sexy." She immediately decides that she will be his manager and that he could even make some money out of it if they are organised. Ricky protests that Lenny is his manager, and Bianca says he's sacked now. Peggy's dinner in the square doesn't go smoothly - Phil is annoyed every time someone makes a big fuss about getting him something non-alcoholic to drink instead of the wine, and Kathy is annoyed because he's irritable. Tiffany rambles on very boringly about her marriage blessing and Grant takes no part in it. Grant sits opposite Annie and they talk about George's announcement that the Vic licence is going to be fine. Annie doesn't reveal much. In the middle of the dinner, Sam phones from Spain and Peggy decides to visit her as soon as she's had the check-up from the hospital. George assumes that he will accompany Peggy, but she has not intended this. In the Vic, Annie and Grant continue chatting, and joke about meeting in Annie's flat to say what they really think of each other's parent. After dinner, Phil leaves early for the Sunday "meeting". He goes to the café and meets the alcoholic woman, Lorna, again and she invites him round to hers for coffee after they've chatted at length about falling off the wagon and how no-one except an alcoholic jokes about it with them. They also mention children - Lorna has lost hers to their father because she turned up in court drunk, and Phil says he nearly lost his wife and kid too. Lorna asks him if he wants a drink, and Phil hesitates before he refuses, and she says that he wants one though, doesn't he. Lorna sits beside him cosily and says that it's important to admit that you want something, even if you can't have it, ...especially if you can't have it. Phil responds by kissing her. Phil says he has to go, and walks out of her house. Showing the sort of willpower which made him alcoholic, he then goes straight back. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Janet Dibley as Lorna *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Moriarty as George *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes